My Paradise
by C.B. Magique
Summary: With the help of an evil witch, Quiche finally manages to get rid of Masaya. He ends up in a world that seems to consist of nothing but a few isolated islands. It's a tropical paradise where Masaya feels like all of his environmentalist fantasies have come true but when trouble strikes his home world what will he choose? Ichigo or nature?


**Return of a story that I once deleted from this site. It has returned because reasons. Mostly because I've lately been going through my folders and putting whatever fanfiction I once deleted back up on the site. I've been going through them all, you see, and I decided that they weren't bad enough to throw away completely so I'm just tweaking them so that they're less stupid and more worthy for the readers' eyes. **

**Also, a note that you should take heed of: I don't use _Kish_, _Kishu_ or _Kisshu_, I use _Quiche_. Why? Because that's what his name actually supposed to be! The word キッシュ (Kisshu) is one Japanese way of saying the food 'quiche', which makes sense seeing as all of the main characters' names in Tokyo Mew Mew are based on food. Heck, even the Tokyo Mew Mew Wiki says that's what his name is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, this is just fanfiction for fun and _not_ for profit.**

* * *

**Disappear!**

Quiche leaned against the spire of Tokyo Tower, gazing at the city he hated so much. He could imagine all the things that would have been had the city's concrete and steel not been created, erected and designed to smother it. The land, the plants, the creatures – everything he'd come back to return to his own people was slowly being irreversibly damaged by those humans. Those filthy, wretched under-evolved humans!

Even while he thought this, he was constantly contradicting himself. He was in love with a human himself: a young girl with large, cute eyes and a bright smile. Sure, she was a bit stupid and tomboyish and in love with another of her kind, but love is a strange thing, Quiche thought. He wanted to take her away; take her anywhere and save her from himself. He wanted to save her from the fate of all other humans at his hands and the hands of Pie and Tart. If only she would have it. If only she wasn't the enemy… she was a Mew-Mew, Momomiya Ichigo. It really wasn't fair. He wanted to be the one who protected her, but she was already protected from him by so many: the other Mew-Mews, the café manager guy and the Blue Knight. Of all of those people who protected her, Quiche thought that the Blue Knight was the one who pissed him off the most. He had a sneaking suspicion of who the Knight could be but that didn't make him like the idea of this guy any more than he already did.

A crow landed next to him. He sniffed at it. The only wild animals that could survive in these cities were the dull and ugly scavengers, the crows, the cockroaches, the rats, the pigeons and a multitude of harmful bacteria. How could humans condemn themselves to this kind of life?

"What are you thinking about?" said a small, croaky voice. Quiche's eyes widened. He stood up straighter and looked around. There couldn't possibly be anyone else up here. He looked down at the crow. It looked up at him. It really was ugly, with discoloured orange legs and purple bags under its eyes. It could have been the bird; Quiche thought the question sounded like a caw. But most animals didn't have the capacity to mimic human speech.

"I must be crazy," Quiche muttered. "As if a bird would be talking to me."

"I'm serious, I'm really curious," the bird said again. This time Quiche looked down at it. "What's on your mind?"

Quiche's eyes widened again. The crow's beak moved with the words, so maybe it was speaking. Quiche couldn't see any devices on it that could transmit anything.

"Che," Quiche snickered. "Nothing a little birdie like you should get your feathers in a knot over. I just want to get rid of someone is all."

"Someone? The Blue Knight, maybe?"

Quiche narrowed his eyes at the crow. "How do you know who he is?"

"I don't know exactly _who_ he is but I've observed him before. You could have taken your kitty if he was never around, eh?"

"Something like that," Quiche replied, eyeing the bird warily. Something wasn't quite right.

"You know, my mistress could help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's a fortune teller running a small stall downtown. If you would like to see her, I will gladly lead the way." The crow ruffled its feathers.

Quiche stepped into the air and hovered in front of it. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

The crow cawed and spread its wings. It took flight into the smog with Quiche following close behind.

* * *

The place they stopped down in looked quite rundown. The shops were all closed; some of them were boarded up. Only a service station on the corner was still open, emitting a shimmering fluorescent glow. The only streetlight in the district that was actually working was standing vigilantly over a vacant bench at a bus stop. It was there in the shadows that a stall was set up.

The crow flew right over and sat on the sign. Quiche touched ground a few metres away. It was a small stall with a dark cloth over the counter the woman worked at. There wasn't much on it, just a deck of tarot cards, a crystal ball and a locked up box for money. The woman behind the counter was quite tall and Quiche assumed she was thin (her face looked very thin in the dim light). She was wearing long dark robes and a pronged headdress that looked like a pair of devil's horns.

Quiche approached the stall on foot. Up close the woman was thinner than Quiche had originally thought. Her face was sallow and her cheeks were hollow. Her hands had long nails painted black and sharpened to claws and on her middle finger of her right hand was a ring with a large, round gem on it. Her make-up was dark; instead of pinks and blues, she used purples and greens. She looked up and smiled at Quiche.

"Well, well, so a little birdie told me that you wanted to get rid of someone," the woman said, "A person who has dashed your ambitions and tread upon your territory."

Quiche narrowed his eyes. "And? Can you help me get rid of him or not?"

"I can certainly make him disappear," the woman said. "For a fee, of course."

"I don't have any human money."

"It's not money that I want. I am a very well informed woman and I hear that you want to annihilate all humans on this planet. It's not a bad idea and I myself abhor this destructive, self-serving race."

"But you're part of it!"

"Even so, that doesn't change my feelings about it. I just so happens that I have the perfect tool to do the job." She reached under the counter and brought out an envelope which she passed to him. "The address of the place where it's stored and directions are written on a piece of paper within that envelope. The deal is: I'll get rid of your little annoyance and you will destroy the human race. Is that alright?"

Quiche thought this was way too good to be true. This woman – who he didn't even know – was willing to hand over a weapon powerful enough to destroy the human race?

"Wait a minute, this weapon… will it leave the Earth intact?" Quiche asked.

"Of course."

Quiche still had a bad feeling about this but either way he looked at it, it was a great deal. This woman would get rid of the Blue Knight and provide him with a tool that would eradicate the humans and even if the weapon didn't work or wasn't real, the aliens wouldn't be any worse off than they already were. He had a gut feeling that agreeing was a mistake, but his head told him he would be a fool to refuse.

"Then it's a deal," Quiche said. "Just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain." He wanted to get away from there quickly, so he teleported in front of her.

The woman smirked. "Oh, I will. Now, my pet, let's go and pay a visit to a very dedicated little boy, shall we?"

She held up her hand and the crow flew down to perch upon it. In a flurry of green flames she and the bird disappeared, leaving the stall where it stood to be forgotten forever.

* * *

It was safe to say that a majority of Tokyo residents were asleep. It was already past midnight. It was very safe to say that Aoyama Masaya was already asleep since he had such an early bedtime. He rarely ever woke up in his sleep but he'd forgotten to go to the toilet before going to bed that night and the sudden need to relieve himself got him up. He came back still half asleep and stared. There was a stranger sitting on his bed. They looked less like a human and more like a demon with their strange headdress and their figure silhouetted against the light from outside. Their odd appearance didn't do anything to make Masaya wake up.

"Er… hello," he said conversationally. "Who are you? I'm Aoyama."

A crow came to sit on his windowsill and cawed.

"I know who you are," the stranger said, sounding female. "I'm just a local fortune teller. You may call me Maleficent."

"Ma-le… what?" Masaya still wasn't completely present.

"Tell me, what precious things do you hold dear to your heart?"

Masaya could easily answer this question since he didn't have to think: "Nature… and Momomiya Ichigo-san too."

"Really? Well, how would you feel if you lost them?"

"Huh? Lost them?" Masaya asked. He blinked becoming more aware of what Maleficent was saying. "What's going to happen?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"What are you going to do to Ichigo?"

"Like I said, nothing," Maleficent replied. "It's yourself and what I'm going to do to you that you should be more worried about."

Masaya took a step back, aware that his bedroom door was shut.

"I can hardly believe someone hates you enough to get rid of you – you're hardly threatening… at least in this state." She started to laugh. It was a menacing cackle that seemed to echo even though it couldn't possibly do so in Masaya's room. Her body caught alight with green flames and the crow took off. Masaya gasped and fear evoked the sudden desire to bolt. He turned and threw his door open.

The chasm that had replaced the rest of his house was bright and misty. He couldn't see very far out in front of him, above him, below him or at any other angle. It would be extremely unwise to step into such an unknown, but it was too late. He'd already overstepped and he was falling. He could really feel it too. The rush of air blowing against him was incredibly real. He felt it until he passed out.

Back in his room, Maleficent shut the door and removed the card she'd placed upon it. It was now a regular doorway to the rest of the Aoyama household. Satisfied that her plan was now in motion, she summoned up a portal made of nothing but pure darkness and stepped into it. It dissolved into wisps of black smoke which also disintegrated, leaving nothing as evidence that anything had transpired that night except for a mysterious absence.


End file.
